1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of fasteners and to methods of using same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents disclose fasteners, each having a socket, a projection extending into an opening in the socket and a post or end which is used to prevent withdrawal of the body portion or strap portion from the socket:
______________________________________ Patentee Pat. No. Issued ______________________________________ Geisinger 3,339,246 Sept. 5, 1967 Geisinger 3,590,442 July 6, 1971 Waddington 3,735,448 May 29, 1973 ______________________________________
The following U.S. patents disclose fasteners, each having a socket and a head joined by a filament:
______________________________________ Patentee Pat. No. Issued ______________________________________ Merser 3,402,435 Sept. 24, 1968 Merser 3,462,802 Aug. 26, 1969 Merser et al 3,816,879 June 18, 1974 ______________________________________
The following patents disclose fasteners in which a head passes through more than one opening in the fastener:
______________________________________ Patentee Pat. No. Issued ______________________________________ Fuhrmann U.S. 2,314,779 March 23, 1943 Toepfer U.S. 2,961,785 Nov. 29, 1960 Laguerre French 1,228,128 Feb. 12, 1962 Potter et al French 1,468,568 Dec. 26, 1966 ______________________________________